yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunlight and the Journey Home
Sunlight and the Journey Home is the new move made by Iamnater1225. Summery Prince Sunlight was destined to rule over the Great Valley by his parents' side. Dr. Fossil has other plans to rid the Great Valley and whole universe of all that is good. So, It's up to Sunlgiht to begins his Journey Home with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rolf, Pterrance, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Shorty and Guido to begin their adventure in Ponyville and back home. Plot The Race of Survival/Sunlight begins his studies The film began with a race of survival. Just then, Prince Sunlight was caught by Drago the Dragon who was his mentor. Later, Prince Sunlight began to study his magic with his father, Prince Sunburst. His mother, Princess Starlight Glimmer taught her son what it was meant to be and taught him the law of the Circle of Life. The Royalty Truce/Dr. Fossil's threats That night, Littlefoot was beginning to think about Sunlight. The next morning, There was a Royalty Truce of how Starlight informs others about the great Circle of Life in the Great Valley. Just as Sunlight practices his magic, His son reminded him not to use his magic for personal games. Just then, Dr. Fossil came and threats to be rid of Sunlight for his future at ruling prehistoric creatures. But, Sunburst and Bron stood up for him. Then, Dr. Fossil swore to be rid of all in the valley and took off. Sunlight and his friends leaves the Valley/The Adventure Begins Sunlight was worried about seeing anyone in the Great Valley get killed. So, He came to a meeting with his parents announcing that he's leaving. Then, Arlo came along with Spot, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rolf, Pterrance, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Shorty and Guido as volunteered to go with him. And so, the Adventure Begins at the crack of dawn as they said their goodbyes to their families as Drago watched over them. Thunderclap captured Sunlight/Sunlight meets Manny and his herd/The Adventurous Chase Just then, Thunderclap and his gang of pterodactyls appeared in the skies. They escape with Drago, But Thunderclap captured Sunlight. Back in the Great Valley, Starlight was worried about her son. Then, Dr. Fossil came and had a conversation with Sunburst. Without a trace, He was attacked by his I-Rex and was assumed dead when taken by the river as Dr. Fossil make ready for his plan. Meanwhile, Sunlight was held hostage by the pterodactyl who're threatening to feast all in the Great Valley. But, Rescue came as Sid and Brooke disguised as two pterodactyls and was exposed and the rest of Manny and his herd came to his rescue and the adventurous chase was made. Just as Thunderclap was catching up, Sunlight blasted him away with his magic. Soon, They've reached the nears woods where it was safe for the time being. Littlefoot and Dink's Confrontation/The next day That night, Littlefoot and Dink we're having a confrontation with Sunlight and Arlo about how to get to Ponyville. Then, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie, Sid, Brooke, Granny Sloth, Diego, Shira and Buck offered to help them with their problem. In the morning, They continued their way to Ponyville. But as the train rail has a long way there, Sunlight brought everyone to the train for a lift there. Sunburst, Bron and the others get help/Dr. Fossil's Plan Meanwhile, Sunburst was found on the river bank by Bron, Butch, Pterano, Topps, Earle and Mojo and warned them about Dr. Fossil working on an evil plot to lure Sunlight and the other back home. So, They've met with Drago and Bagheera. Just then, They've ran into Colonel Hathi and the Jungle Patrol as asked for their help to find Sunlight and the others. Soon, They've agreed to help. Meeting some new friends in Ponyville/Sunlight was getting homesick Meanwhile, Sunlight and the others arrived in Ponyville where he became friends with Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apples, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Prince Jeremiah. That night, Everyone was having a banquet in honor of Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst. Just then, Sunlight feels homesick thinking about his parents. Sunlight and the others head home/Discover Dr. Fossil's plan And so, Manny and the herd agreed to get Sunlight and the others back home. But, Arlo discovered Dr. Fossil's machine to wipe out all in the Great Valley. Soon, Arlo warned everyone about Dr. Fossil's plan. Sunlight was determined to do something. That's What Friends Are For/Battle with Dr. Fossil Later, Sunlight came up with a plan. They were getting ready, But then Dr. Fossil came with Bellwether, Thunderclap and his gang of pterodactyls. Not just them, The Indominus Rex was behind Dr. Fossil. Sunlight knows Dr. Fossil was on his plot. He angrily didn't fear him, Manny and his herd started to back them up. Soon, Sunlight had an idea how to stop Dr. Fossil. The battle is on while he carry on his plan. Dr. Fossil was defeated when he was trapped in a force field along with Thunderclap and his gang. Made It Back Home/Ending Back home, Sunlight and his friends are reunited with their families. The next day, There was another survival race as Sunlight won. After the race, Sunlight relaxed with his friends. Trivia *This film takes place before Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Songs and Scores #???? #'The Bare Necessities' - ???? #'I Wanna Be Like You' - ???? #'The Bare Necessities Finale' - ???? Scenes #The Race of Survival/Sunlight begins his studies #The Royalty Truce/Dr. Fossil's threats #Sunlight and his friends leaves the Valley/The Adventure Begins #Thunderclap captured Sunlight/Sunlight meets Manny and his herd/The Adventurous Chase #Littlefoot and Dink's Confrontation/The next day #Sunburst, Bron and the others get help/Dr. Fossil's Plan #Meeting some new friends in Ponyville/Sunlight was getting homesick #Sunlight and the others head home/Discover Dr. Fossil's plan #That's What Friends Are For/Battle with Dr. Fossil #Made It Back Home/Ending Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225